


一个丧病的PWP

by nineya



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Anal Fingering, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sleep Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineya/pseuds/nineya
Summary: 主教想要狠狠搞扎却又舍不得狠狠的故事w





	一个丧病的PWP

+++

音乐家在燥热中慢慢睁开眼睛。

被褥因为汗水而变得潮湿粘腻，叠了好几层乱哄哄的贴在他的身上，而那双纤细的长腿却赤裸裸的暴露在寒冷的空气里。

……好热……好冷……

“……呜……”

他迷迷糊糊咕哝着，挣扎着想要快点把不知怎的全都堆在自己胸前的被子拉下来盖好继续好好睡他的觉。

有人却轻轻压住了他的手臂。

音乐家想要抬起头来，但湿漉漉的被子却缠在他的身上根本挣脱不开。他看不见来人本应该惊慌的，但连日的疲惫和晚间吞下的大量酒精让他现在的出奇困倦，这根本不能让他的意识脱离混沌，因此他只是小幅度的动了动头，就放弃似的闭上了眼睛顺从的不再动弹了。

他的反应显然令对方十分满意。

那人轻笑了两声，温暖的手赞扬似的拍了拍他裸露在外光滑的大腿。

莫扎特灵敏的耳朵即使在这种情况下也不会背叛他――是主教的声音，不过他来做什么呢？

他的头埋在被子里，使劲儿想了几秒。

做什么呢……做……什么呢……？

科罗雷多对他这样也仍然呼呼大睡而不是跳起来逃走或者说些不得体的话再逃走而大感意外，当然这很好，因为莫扎特睡着的时候可是比他醒着的时候乖多了。他知道这几天下来把音乐家累的够呛，毕竟压迫他至此的人毫不意外正是科罗雷多本人。

想到这儿，主教大人觉得有趣极了——

他小心翼翼的吻着音乐家白皙的腹部并轻柔地褪下了他的睡裤，莫扎特对此似乎毫无察觉任他随意摆弄也不肯清醒过来，就像鸵鸟一样把脑袋埋在被子里，即使双腿现在全不设防，胸部以下完全赤裸，头脑也依然迷失在虚假的安全感中。

科罗雷多抓着他细瘦的脚踝分开那双长腿，饶有兴趣地用手指碰触他仍然柔软的阴茎，动作灵巧的逗弄着它，游刃有余的让情欲的火焰渐渐点燃年轻的音乐家。

这并不是一件困难的事情，才华横溢的音乐家拥有漂亮的外貌——金发浓密凌乱、双眼如同一对蓝宝石装饰着那颗聪明的脑袋，而他竟然还嫌自己不够惹眼似的，用无瑕的雪白包裹住了纤细柔韧的身体——他从不是禁欲的，科罗雷多对于他有多少或男或女投怀送抱的追求者心知肚明，他嫉妒他们、厌恶他们，并衷心的认为那些人根本不配在床上或者任何地方拥抱音乐之神独一无二的爱子。

此时的莫扎特只觉得自己陷入了一场磨人的春梦中，他隐约知道挣脱是不被允许的，不过他也无意如此，那双手恰到好处的温暖中和了肌肤的寒冷，抚慰他久未疏解的欲望，虽然有什么好像不对劲，但他混沌的头脑暂时还找不出理由让他从这怪异的舒适中逃开。他感到有轻柔的吻落在自己的身上，有些痒痒的、骚动着心，就像蚱蜢从小腹一路轻点着跳跃着直达赤裸的胸前，令他忍不住发出短暂的呻吟，想要用手指将它拨开又不由自主想要贴近。

他的手被另一只更加有力的手捉住了。

身上的人霸道的用什么缠住了他的手腕并将它们固定在一起，无辜失去了自由的音乐家毫无还手之力，简直就像是待宰的羔羊一般任人摆弄着。

这令困倦如莫扎特也有些不快了，他对自由的执着简直要把他从这迷蒙潮湿的困境中拖拽出来，扭动着身体呻吟着试图醒来——

而那个像蛇一样狡猾的人怎么会放任他夺回自由呢？

科罗雷多主教灵活的手指讨好似的加快了抚慰他性器的速度，莫扎特的身体很快就因为他的动作而紧绷起来，他的腰弓起来，消瘦的胯部不自觉向前挺动，小腹也跟着呼吸的节奏起伏着，被源源不断的快感夺走了肺内的空气，他埋在被子中的嘴巴大口喘着气像是濒死的鱼，被束缚在一侧的双手紧紧揪住床单，那总是吐出不文雅的语句的喉咙只能间或发出压抑而无意义的声响。

“嗯、呜……！”

不过一会儿音乐家就在一阵激烈的颤抖中达到了高潮，连带裸露在外面的肌肤也汗湿而泛红，浓稠的白色精液洒在了音乐家平坦的腹部上。

主教优雅的将那液体沾到自己的指尖。

他自然不打算这么轻易放过莫扎特，事实上他现在从精神到身体，可都是少有的兴致盎然。

年轻的音乐家的身体尚且沉浸在高潮的余韵中，他的大脑在似梦似醒之间徘徊分不清这到底是场春梦还是现实，他用迷蒙的双眼从被褥的缝隙间向外看去，发现科罗雷多主教正饶有兴趣笑着看他，甚至他脸上还有一点、怎么说、恶心扒拉的温柔？？？

呸、去他妈的吧，他想，混蛋主教会这样看他才是见了鬼了——绝对是做梦！

他翻了个身，把屁股冲着科罗雷多，狠狠地闭上了眼睛。

主教挑了挑眉，他本来已经完全做好了小音乐家蹦起来和他拼命的准备了（那也没什么好担心的，莫扎特身体瘦弱没什么力气，就是没被绑着手，来三个也不是他的对手），却完全没料到他竟然会这么——善解人意？

如果不是清楚莫扎特的脾气，主教简直要以为他是在含蓄的邀请自己了。

他轻柔地抚摸着莫扎特雪白的侧腰，低下头几乎算得上虔诚地在那薄薄的肌肤上留下深红色的吻痕。

沾着年轻人体液的手指悄悄蹭过柔软的臀部直到后面隐秘的入口。

他还不打算和莫扎特做到最后，至少不是现在。

之前他们也有做过几次或自愿或不太自愿的口活儿和手活儿，不过与身为同性的主教在这种仓促到连个像样润滑都没有的情况下进行完整的性爱，显然不是羸弱的音乐家能够承受的。虽然不愿承认，但科罗雷多的确欣赏并需要着年轻的莫扎特……用他和他的才华为自己服务。

一个吵吵嚷嚷不听话的仆人总也好过病到只能躺在床上的音乐家。

不过这些并不妨碍他提前先偷尝上一口。

他将沾着莫扎特体液的手指缓缓插了进去，软而温暖的内壁立刻包住了他。

宫廷生活多年科罗雷多早已看惯了这些有的没的，他知道即使男性也可以依靠后面得到性快感，主教用修长的手指有意识的在莫扎特的体内探寻摸索着，在找到音家敏感的地方后又狡猾的滞留在那里挤压徘徊，年轻的身体很快就被情欲再次唤醒，然而这一次却与往常不同，与他经历过的任何一次性爱都截然不同。

肠道的内部腾升而起的诡异快感让他的手指紧紧攥住了床单，有什么东西在他体内不断抽插让昏昏噩噩的音乐家在梦里还以为自己变成了一个女人――新奇、迷茫、微妙的羞耻和一点恐惧感使他瑟缩害怕着试图逃离，但是以他的力气却无论如何也挣脱不了那只捉着他细腰的手。

音乐家藏在被子下面的头软弱的抵在枕头上，嘴里断断续续发出难耐的呜咽声，纤细的身体为了躲避可怕、不受控制的快感而无助地扭动着，一双长腿颤抖着并在一起连脚趾都蜷缩了起来。

太奇怪了，这太奇怪了――

他把被束缚的双手压在自己腿间磨蹭着脆弱的阴茎，然而即使这样也依然对连绵的快感无能为力，身后奇怪的刺激让他的阴茎流出透明的腺液，滴在床单上和他之前留下的精液与汗水混在一起，产生一种几乎是失禁一般的错觉。

“呜……啊啊……”

主教居高临下地注视着在情欲中沉浮挣扎发出奶猫一样叫声的年轻音乐家，纤细的身体覆盖上了一层薄而诱人的汗水。科罗雷多心思一动，将自己早已硬起的阴茎插到莫扎特并拢的双腿之间，有意无意顶弄着他的会阴和囊袋，手指还随着自己进攻的频率在莫扎特体内抽插，这让身下的音乐家在被褥之间无意识的发出带着哭腔的呻吟，在科罗雷多的手指再一次用力擦过他前列腺的瞬间，他竟尖叫着迎来了猛烈的高潮。

高潮后的音乐家完全瘫软在了床上，下身却还不得不承受着主教的顶弄，他此时再怎么神经大条也不可能继续睡着了，莫扎特用被捆绑着的无力的双手将自己从被褥里扒拉出来，睁开了带着泪水的蓝眼睛，恨恨的回头看在自己身上发神经的混蛋主教――

“您，您他妈的――到底还有完没完了！？混蛋……呜，您这个，靠――呜，啊啊……在老子身上搞什么鬼……哈啊……”

科罗雷多主教现在还不想说话，他一把扯过被子把呜呜叫着的音乐家的脑袋盖到下面，抽出埋在莫扎特身体里还带着体液的手指控制住音乐家纤细的腰和腿，继续在他腿间放肆地抽动着。直到莫扎特开始怀疑他会这样折腾自己一直到自己累死的时候才良心发现将自己的精液留在了音乐家的腿间。

当主教终于舍得松手，莫扎特早就脱力的可怜身体完全失去了支撑，他的屁股腰部手腕和大腿都是一片红肿，气喘吁吁软绵绵地倒在了一片狼藉的床单上。

科罗雷多解开他的手腕，把他从被子里挖出来，一瞬间他还真以为音乐家会一拳打过来，不过筋疲力尽的年轻人只是动了动嘴唇，有气无力的骂了他两句“神经病，您他妈的想和我搞就不能提前说一声”，还没等科罗雷多给他擦干净就又一次昏睡了过去。

其实他本来是想要道歉的。

床单很明显已经不能用了，科罗雷多用勉强还算的上干净的被子包着四肢瘫软的音乐家，将他打横抱起来。

莫扎特的头无力的垂着，脸上还带着泪水的痕迹。

好像是有点欺负过头了……

主教大人深刻的反省了一下自己刚刚的行为，最后决定还是不要把他独自一人扔到冰凉的空房间里了。

他将音乐家带回了自己房间柔软的大床上，为他换上干净的睡袍，用带着歉意的温柔亲吻了莫扎特红肿的眼角。

++++

“我——他妈的——怎么在这儿！！！？”

主教从文件中抬起头来，看到顶着一头鸡窝的音乐家身上穿着宽大的睡袍，双脚十分不得体的赤裸着，正站在门口大呼小叫。

气势汹汹简直是在骂街……

他头疼的揉了揉太阳穴，昨天晚上一时心软把小音乐家放到自己床上可把他折腾了个够呛，他从来不知道这个小混蛋莫扎特竟然还能这么粘人，一会儿要抱抱一会儿要蹭蹭不理他竟然还哼哼唧唧要哭——你五岁吗？！你以为你才五岁吗！？竟然生生闹得他天亮了才睡着！

虽然科罗雷多的确欺负他在先，某种意义上也是活该，但是后半夜也着实是给他憋了一肚子火儿。他好歹也是个高傲的贵族吧？对着一看就是来兴师问罪的臭小子能有好气儿才怪了！

“你给我闭嘴——”科罗雷多吼他，然后有点心虚的把后面的“你不过是个仆人而已谁给了你这么大的胆子在主人面前如此无礼？！”给生生吞了回去……

“我去您妈！我才不闭嘴！您他妈的昨天晚上到底搞了什么鬼！”从来不知道听话为何物的莫扎特被他一吼反而彻底炸毛了，他一觉起来莫名其妙发现自己竟然躺在主教的床上，浑身发软还说不上舒服还是不舒服，总之就是奇怪的要命！这绝对是科罗雷多干的好事，新仇旧恨一起算！ 他几步就冲到主教面前明摆着一副就要拼命的架势，但嗓门却不自觉小了很多——他还是有脑子的，不至于把晚上的事儿拿到大白天弄的人尽皆知。

“您把我他妈的当成什么了？您怎么能这样对我？！您有种别躲啊，您——”

主教向左转莫扎特就跑到左边在他左耳朵边哔哔哔，主教向右转莫扎特就跑到右边在他右耳朵边哔哔哔。

哔哔哔哔、哔哔哔哔、哔哔哔哔哔哔哔……

主教大人让他烦得冲天翻了无数个白眼，终于忍无可忍的爆发了！！

他迅速伸手抬起气急败坏的音乐家消瘦的下巴，把自己的嘴贴在了那张喋喋不休吐出不雅词汇的薄唇上——

很好，世界清静了。

看着被他亲懵逼满脸通红的莫扎特，主教大人满意极了。

END


End file.
